total_moonmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul McCartney
'''Paul McCartney '''is a contestant in Total Moonman, debuting in TMSBF2. Biography Paul starts out the season as a sarcastic person, often taking everything literally in a negative way. He had no one he really cared for towards the beginning of SBF2, but later gets onto good terms with Shaggy and Bo. After both Shaggy and Bo's death, he becomes more vigilant to win the season for them, or simply to take down Kneesocks, who was the overall cause of both deaths. He does succeed in this in the episode "Welcome to the World of Plastic Beach", and ends up winning the season in a rather circumstantial way. He debuts with the rest of the cast of TMSBF2 in "Brief Construction Montage", where he is skeptical about the entirety of both his team and the rest of the cast, shown in one case where he questions the logic behind Kneesocks' name. He was placed on Team Futa II, where they won the building challenge. In "Barry Picking", he continues to be cynical about the obscure team he was placed on, particularly Bo when he starts acting in both malevolent and cliche ways. With the other two teams distracted by other matters, him and Team Futa II won for the second time in a row. His sarcasm hits a wall in "Watch Out For Clowns", where Paul's quarrel with the rest of the team, particularly Bo, causing them to lose the challenge to Team Bea II last minute. However, Paul is barely spared from death due to Gingy being next to useless, causing Gingy to lose. The tension between Paul and the rest of the team intensifies in "A Smashing Return", where they brutally lose the Smash Challenge due to the team's inability to fight the others. Team Futa II loses once more, but Paul was spared once more due to Megatron's inability to be an effective team member. Paul played a larger role for the team's ability in "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This", where he was one of the few to stay awake for the entirety of the challenge. Because of this, Paul and his team won the challenge. In "Over The Garden Wall", Paul starts to make amends with Steven, but this unfortunately is short lived, as the rest of the team votes Steven out. After their continued failure along with Paul and Bo's feuding in "Better Lake Than Never" and "Foggy Dilemma", in the episode "Drive The River Down", Shaggy then finds himself having to put his foot down and force the two of them to deal with each other. The two reluctantly agree to help each other, and low and behold, Paul and Tema Futa II won the log driving challenge. Due to this, they are also granted invincibility in "Borderline Insanity" and do not have to compete. Here, they got the time to reflect on their teamwork and started to become more tolerant. Despite merging in "The Boy Who Cried Raiinbow", Paul, Shaggy and Bo remain in an alliance, Pauland BO now having grown fond of each other. Their newly forged bonds are able to seal at least Bo's victory in the challenge, where the three of them manage to squeak through a double elimination. Through "Left In the Dark", "Rock The House" and "Down to the Wire" Paul's consistent role in the alliance was to provide more of a realist's emotional support to the now smitten Bo and Shaggy, where him and the others are able to succeed with relative ease. Though, once Shaggy perishes in "Indecisive Time", the alliance begins to fall apart, for Bo in particular. Paul then reaches out to his once sworn enemy for the support he needed, and managed to pull him through while also swearing vengeance on Kneesocks for killing his friend. After Bo eventually dies in "I'll Fly", also to the hands of Kneesocks, Paul then turns to Byron and Tiny Face to seek aid in taking her down in "Moonman Ninja Warrior" , to which they strongly agree that she needs to go down once and for all. However, Tiny Face is automatically eliminated in episode, as well as Byron dying by Kneesocks' hand in "Where the Lost Ones Go", leaving Paul to face the demon for himself. Paul and Kneesocks finally have their showdown in "Welcome to the World of Plastic Beach", where they are both neck and neck until the Windmill Island segment. The two are fortunate enough to hit stormy weather, where Paul struggled to keep his Island airborne. Seeing as he was inevitably going down, he decided to steer int Kneesocks' path and take her Island down with him, where the two of them crash in the middle of the lake and are forced to swim for the finish line at Plastic Beach. In a photo finish, Paul barely edges out Kneesocks, where the demon is mauled to death by former competitor Mac, while Paul receives his prize money, looks out into the sunset and states that his friends may finally rest peacefully knowing Kneesocks is dead. Trivia * Paul is the one of the six characters to have not suffered death in all of Moonman, the others being Jimmy, Chris, Marie, Lusamine and Mac. ** Of these, Paul and Lusamine are the only winners that have yet to perish. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}